Het liefdeslied van J. Alfred Prufrock
Liefdeslied van J. Alfred Prufrock :S'io credessi che mia riposta fosse :a persona che mai tornasse al mondo, :questa fiamma staria senza più scosse. :Ma per ciò che giammai di questo fondo :non tornò vive alcun, s'i'odi il vero, :senza tema d'infamia ti rispondo. Laten we dus gaan, jij en ik, als de avond over de hemel ligt als een patiënt op de operatietafel, laten we door die bepaalde half verlaten straten wandelen waar je mompelend rondloopt als je niet kunt slapen in goedkope hotels voor één nacht, of na een bezoek aan een morsig cafetaria; straten die je niet loslaten, als eindeloze redenaties vol vervelende insinuaties die je doen uitkomen bij de allesbeheersende vraag – wat precies mag je niet vragen, kom laten we onze visite maken. Binnen wandelen de dames af en aan en converseren over Mondriaan. De gele mist wreef zich tegen de ramen, de gele rook wreef zijn snuit tegen de ramen, likte in alle hoeken en gaten van de avond, hing boven de plassen van de straten, liet het roet van de fabriekspijpen op zich neerdalen, glipte over het terras en trok plotseling op en zag dat het een zachte oktobernacht was, kroop om het huis heen en viel in slaap. En inderdaad, voldoende tijd voor de gele rook die door de straten kruipt, die zich wrijft tegen de ramen; voldoende tijd, voldoende tijd om tegen wie je tegenkomt je houding te bepalen voldoende tijd voor moord, voor scheppingsdaden; tijd voor de werken en dagen van al degenen die je zo grif opzadelen met hun problemen; tijd voor jou en tijd voor mij, voldoende tijd om nog honderd keer te weifelen, tijd om visies te ontwikkelen en weer te betwijfelen voordat het tijd is voor een kopje thee. Binnen wandelen de dames af en aan en converseren over Mondriaan. En inderdaad, voldoende tijd om te denken, 'durf ik het', en 'durf ik het', tijd om de trap weer af te dalen, met die kale plek op mijn kruin (je hoort ze het al tegen elkaar zeggen, 'hij wordt kaal'), mijn nette pak, de overhemdboord sluit strak om de hals, mijn das, chique, maar met een dasspeld die niet opvalt – (je hoort ze al zeggen, 'maar wat is hij toch mager!'). Durf ik het, durf ik het de wereld in opschudding te brengen? Er is zo dadelijk voldoende tijd om 'ja' te zeggen, en 'ja?' en je ogenblikkelijk weer te bedenken. Want ik ken ze allemaal al, allemaal. Ik ken hun ochtend, hun avonden, hun middaguren. Ik heb met theelepeltjes bemeten mijn levensuren. Ik ken het gepraat, wegstervend met een wegstervende finale als er muziek klinkt uit een andere kamer – waar moet ik dan het lef vandaan halen. Ik ken hun ogen al, ik ken ze allemaal, de ogen die je van een etiket voorzien en met een etiket, opgeprikt aan een speld, als ik aan een speld spartel aan de muur, hoe moet ik dan beginnen, hoe krijg ik het hele zinloze leven er uit gespuugd? Waar moet ik dan het lef vandaan halen. En hun armen ken ik ook allemaal – armen met armbanden en wit en bloot (maar in het lamplicht een dons van lichtbruin haar); is het een vleug parfum van een avondtoilet dat me op al deze zijsporen zet? zijn het armen, of tafel, of frutselend aan een sjaal? En waar moet ik dan het lef vandaan halen. En hoe moet ik in vredesnaam beginnen? * Zal ik zeggen dat ik door de schemering liep in smalle straten en naar de rook keek die uit de pijp kringelde van eenzame mannen in hemdsmouwen die uit de ramen hingen? Ik zou niet meer zijn dan rafelige scharen over de bodem vluchtend van een zwijgende zee. * En de middag, de avond, zo vredig in slaap! Gestreeld, gekalmeerd slaapt hij... Moe... Of hij simuleert zoals hij hier naast ons op de vloer ligt te slapen. Zou ik nu, na thee, koekjes en ijs, Durven te doen wat het kritieke ogenblik vereist? Maar al heb ik geweend en gevast, geweend en gebeden, al heb ik mijn hoofd (kalend) binnen zien dragen op een schaal, ik ben geen profeet - en wat is dit helemaal; een ogenblik leek het of mijn uur was gekomen en de eeuwige huisknecht gniffelde en hield mij mijn jas voor en zeg maar gewoon, ik was bang. En was het wel de moeite allemaal? na de kopjes thee, en de marmelade, tussen het porselein, en na enige conversatie tussen ons, was het echt de moeite geweest als ik glimlachend de zaak had aangesneden, als ik de wereld tot een bal had gemaakt om een gooi te doen naar een of andere essentiële vraag, om te zeggen, 'ik ben Lazarus, aan de dood ontrukt, teruggekomen om je alles te zeggen, alles te zeggen' - als iemand dan het kussen achter haar hoofd op had geschud en had gezegd, 'dat zou ik niet zeggen, dat zou ik beslist niet zeggen.' En was het wel de moeite allemaal; was het de moeite geweest na zonsondergangen, voortuintjes, verregende straten, na romans, theekopjes, geritsel van rokken over de vloer, en dit en nog zoveel meer? - Ik krijg wat ik bedoel niet goed gezegd. Maar als projecteerde een toverlantaarn de zenuwen op een scherm: was het de moeite geweest als dan iemand haar kussen opschudde of een sjaal aflegde en zich naar het raam wendde en zou zeggen: 'dat zou ik beslist niet zeggen, dat zou ik niet zeggen.' * Ik ben geen prins Hamlet en hoor dat ook niet te zijn. Ik ben een bijrol. Iemand die kan dienen om een ontwikkeling in gang te zetten, of een scène te openen, of om de prins te hulp te schieten; een werktuig ben ik, eerbiedig en dienstbaar; omzichtig, angstig precies, vormelijk, eigenlijk niet al te slim; wel woordenrijk, en soms, eerlijk gezegd, bijna belachelijk. Soms echt bijna de nar. Ik word oud... Ik word oud... Ik zal rondlopen met broekspijpen opgerold. Zal ik een scheiding van achteren hebben? Een perzik durven eten? Ik zal aan het strand zitten, in oude-mannenkleren. Ik heb geluisterd naar het zingen van de sirenen. Maar ik denk niet dat ze voor mij zullen zingen. Ik heb ze gezien terwijl ze de golven bereden. Ze kamden het haar van de golven, dat op- stuift als een wind zich op het zeewater stort. We hebben verpoosd in de kameren van de zee, door zeemeisjes met zeewier rood en bruin omkringeld, tot mensenstemmen ons wekken en we verdrinken. Vertaling motto: 'Als ik dacht dat ik antwoord gaf aan iemand die weer tussen de levenden terugkeert, dan bleef deze vlam nu onbewegelijk staan. Maar ik meen te weten dat niemand ooit levend ontsnapte uit deze diepte, en daarom zal ik u antwoorden zonder angst mezelf te schande te maken' (Dante'', Inferno 27:61-66, het gesprek tussen de dichter en ''Guido da Montefeltro). Terug *Hoofdpagina In het Engels * Zie de Engelse tekst van dit gedicht op http://www.uvm.edu/~sgutman/Eliot.htm